Question: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a fraction. $ -0.1 \times \dfrac{7}{20} = {?} $
Answer: First get all of the numbers as simplified fractions. $ -0.1 = -\dfrac{1}{10} $ Now we have: $ -\dfrac{1}{10} \times \dfrac{7}{20} = {?} $ $ \phantom{ -\dfrac{1}{10} \times \dfrac{7}{20} } = \dfrac{-1 \times 7 } {10 \times 20 } $ $ \phantom{ -\dfrac{1}{10} \times \dfrac{7}{20} } = -\dfrac{7}{200} $